In operation motor vehicle structures experience various vibrations. Such vibrations are typically generated by an interaction of factors such as vehicle speed, road surface imperfections, vehicle suspension tuning and certain vehicle structural characteristics, for example, frame weight and stiffness.
It is commonly known that unattenuated vibrations in a vehicle structure are generally undesirable. Tuned mass dampers are typically used to balance out and absorb more severe structural vibrations with comparatively light components. Typically, however, tuned mass dampers are add-on structures. As such tuned mass dampers not only introduce additional mass but also add cost to the vehicle, while generally serving but a single function, i.e. damping of structural vibrations.